Nunca Fue Mío
by nube de cristal
Summary: Sakura descubre, inesperadamente, algo de Naruto. Sakura P.O.V.


La joven ninja médico caminaba con pasos lentos hacia el hospital de Konoha. Por una extraña razón – de la que estaba agradecida- se hallaban atravesando un tipo de pausa de la Gran Cuarta Guerra Shinobi. Se mordía su labio inferior, cavilando en una conversación que había mantenido con Shikamaru.

_-¡Qué! – había exclamado ella furiosa, cuando él le dio la noticia de que el rubio se hallaba en el hospital luego de su último encuentro con Sasuke, -Naruto es un baka. _

_-Neh, ya sabes como es él. _

_-Iré a patearle el trasero personalmente._

_-Sakura, en ocasiones no te entiendo. – y se llevó una mano a su cabeza para rascarla, -¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien le hiciste jurar que hiciera todo lo posible para que buscara a Sasuke y le hiciera regresar?_

_-Bueno, sí, pero eso no significa que tiene que perder su vida en el proceso._

_Shikamaru se alzó de hombros, -Naruto no cree en los puntos medios, para el todo es absoluto. Se hace o no se hace. _

Y era cierto. Fue una tonta al haber menospreciado a Naruto cuando eran más jóvenes. Le había juzgado equivocadamente, pensando que era un imbécil que no sabía que tenía a un palmo de su nariz. Tal vez era algo lento para captar algunas situaciones, sin embargo, aquellas que eran realmente meritorias, las veía antes que todos ellos. Y eso significaba mucho.

Suspiró, rememorando aquel encuentro que el rubio tuvo con uno de los acólitos de Pain. No podía creer que casi había transcurrido dos años de ese suceso. Luego de eso, ella intentó disuadirlo de que desistiera la búsqueda obsesiva de Sasuke, mintiéndole sobres sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero él lo divisó como lo que era, un engaño de su parte. Y ahora que lo pensaba, le había percibido distante. Como si su corazón no solo estuviera con Sasuke… Ella sacudió la absurda idea de su cabeza.

Y, entonces, ¿por qué ya no le buscaba como antes? Esa pregunta le hizo detenerse abruptamente. Luego de regresar del arduo –y muy secreto de por si- entrenamiento en una alejada isla, él no le buscó. No fue hasta ese momento que se percataba de ello. Era costumbre del rubio siempre buscarle, mas esta vez no lo hizo. Al igual que en otra ocasión, que Tsunade requirió su presencia en Konoha, en la que coincidió con ella también en la villa, tampoco fue a verle. Pero estaba tan distraída con sus tareas como galeno que no le prestó mucha atención.

Reanudó su paso, esta vez algo desencantada y podría decir que muy contrariada, analizando recuerdos que llegaban hasta su cabeza. Unos meses atrás ambos terminaron en el mismo campamento, aunque provenían de distintos lugares. El del frente de guerra, cansado y sucio y ella de igual manera pero de atender a los mal heridos. Solo cruzaron una palabra de saludo y cada cual continuó su camino. Ella frunció el ceño. Eso no era común en él. No, lo habitual era que le siguiera y la fastidiara con su constante parloteo.

Ella se preocupó, algo estaba mal. Aligeró sus pasos, arribando rápidamente al hospital. Le proveyeron el número de su cuarto luego de preguntar y se dirigió hacia éste, decidida a interrogarle para descubrir que le estaba pasando. Porque, ahora que lo pensaba, por un año y medio no había tenido una conversación decente con el obtuso ninja.

Más no hubo llegado a la habitación que quedó inmovilizada en su umbral. Le observaba muy asombrada. Naruto había dejado atrás todo rastro de sus rasgos adolescentes. Los verdes ojos recorrieron ese rostro que ahora portaba las características de un hombre decidido, fuerte… y muy apuesto.

Alguien estaba con él pero la cortina que se utilizaba para proveerle de cierta privacidad a los pacientes no le permitía verle. Y quien quiera que fuera le estaba ayudando a comer. Sakura cruzó sus brazos frente suyo, chakra o no chakra del Kyubi, tenía que detenerse y pronto. Había terminado en muy mal estado de su último encuentro con Sasuke.

Una dulce y suave voz le hizo callar la fuerte reprimenda que estaba en la punta de su lengua.

- ¿Deseas caminar un poco? Recuerda que Tsunade-sama te ordenó que al menos caminaras dos o tres minutos por día.

¿Hinata? ¿Y le había hablado sin tartamudear ni una sola vez? Imposible…

-Nunca pensé que lo mencionarías. Estoy loco por salir de esta cama.

El corazón se detuvo en el pecho de Sakura; todo el rostro masculino estaba iluminado por una sonrisa. Ella le había visto sonreír pero nunca así… como si fuera una que guardaba solo para la pelinegra. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo entre ellos dos?

-Ahora no es para que te excedas.

Ojos verdes casi saltan fuera de su rostro. Hinata le estaba hablando algo inflexible. La dueña del cabello rosa tuvo que pellizcarse para asegurarse que no dormía y estaba soñando. Sintiéndose fisgona, caminó hacia ellos para hacer sentir su presencia pero estaban tan embelesados el uno con el otro que no se percataron de que estaba allí. Con algo de dificultad, Naruto salía de la cama mientras Hinata le ayudaba. Sakura pensó que había crecido más, si acaso esa eventualidad era posible.

-Hina. – le llamó él cuando estuvo de pie frente a ella.

-¿Sí, Naruto?

Definitivamente si había algo entre ellos, pues el rubio tomó el rostro femenino entre sus manos. Nunca imaginó que escucharía lo próximo.

-Feliz aniversario, señora Uzumaki.

Sakura salió precipitadamente del cuarto, sin ver como él besaba a la pelinegra. Turbada ante la inesperada noticia, caminó hacia la salida del hospital, descubriendo que fue presuntuosa al pensar que Naruto solo tendría ojos para ella. Naruto no era suyo… y quizás nunca lo fue.

.

.

**N/A: **Este corto one shot se me ocurrió mientras leia en un foro de Naruto -en inglés- las repuestas que habian dado sobre una pregunta que hizo uno de sus miembros. La pregunta era la siguiente ¿por qué creen que Naruto no ha hablado con Hinata sobre su confesión? Y me encantó la respuesta de uno de ellos, "bueno, no sabemos con seguridad si lo ha hablado o no. Puede ser que Kishi nos sorprenda con un flashback". XD Y me hizo pensar y de ahí salió esta corta historia. Espero les haya gustado. "y sonríe con travesura"


End file.
